RunAway Werewolf
by elvinscarf
Summary: (also contains romance) A new girl comes in the Marauder's 7th year. what secrets does that new girl have? what happens if Remus and the girl are both werewolves? will there be a new Marauder?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first HP/Marauder story (takes place in the marauders 7th year).  
Hope you like it.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Run-Away Werewolf**  
  
By _Elvinscarf  
_  
Chapter 1:  
  
New Werewolf

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About a week into their last year, the Marauders had nothing exciting and new happening to them. Until one day at breakfast on a Sunday morning........  
  
"Hey Prongs, pass the eggs," said Sirius at the Gryffindor table during  
breakfast. James didn't move. "I said pass the eggs, James."  
  
"Isn't there no post on Sundays?" James asked while looking at a bird flying down at them. All the Marauders looked up at the owl coming toward them. A small brown barn owl swooped down in front of them, and landed in  
front of Lupin. "Well aren't you going to open it, Moony?" asked James  
again while passing the eggs to Sirius.  
  
Remus opened the letter and read it out loud, "_Dear Mr. Lupin, could you  
please come up to my office when you are done with breakfast. From the  
Headmaster. P.S. the password is Bubble-Gum_." Without another word, he  
stood up and went to the Headmaster's office.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Remus knocked on the Headmaster's door, only to hear an 'enter', so he went  
in.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lupin," said professor Dumbledore, "I'd like you to meet  
Rose. She has been sorted into Gryffindor, in your year," he pointed to girl sitting in a chair. She had blue-black eyes, shoulder-length slightly messy dark brown hair, slightly tanned face, and was wearing a Gryffindor  
robe with a black shirt and green cargo pants underneath the robe. "Hopefully, you can show her around the school and the 'shrieking shack'  
because she seams to have the same 'situation' as you."  
  
"I don't understand what your saying, Professor," Remus said looking  
confused. The girl named Rose turned around and looked at him and said,  
  
"I'm a werewolf, too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Do you like it so far??? Should I keep going??? Do you like bananas??? Why  
did I ask that question?? Please review!?!?!?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!!! here's the new chapter!!!! sorry about spelling and grammer!!!!

Rewiewers:

**Sweet A.K:** Great!! i'm soo glad you like it :) !!

**mrsmunkee:** hehehe. i hate bannas too. did you know they kill 7 cows a day????

::::::::::

Run-Away Werewolf  
Chatper2:

Your Kidding....Right????

::::::::::

Remus Lupin looked at the girl, then the headmaster, then back to the girl.

"Your kidding.......right???" Remus asked the girl. She bowed her head in defeat. He looked at her and understood that she was not lying. "I'm sorry," he said, "it's just that..I- I never meet another werewolf before."

Rose looked up at him, "its ok."

&/&/&/&/&

On the way back to the great hall, Remus said "I have 3 friends who I'd like you to meet." He was starting to feel like he new this girl for a long time. They reached to where his friends were sitting, and said, "Everybody, meet Rose. Rose meet Peter, Sirius, and James." He said while pointing to them. He added, "She's a werewolf, too" They all nodded and understood why Remus was so happy.

"In that case then," James said, "I'd hope you'd remembered that the full moon is in two nights from now." Rose and Remus both put (or hit, in Rose's case) their heads on the table in front of them and sighed.

&/&/&/&/&

do you like it now?? good. MEATLOAF!!!!!! please review!?!?!?!?


	3. Scars from the Night

Thankx to all my lovely reviewers!!!!!

(sry I don't have time to rite them all!!)

Run Away Werewolf

Chapter 3:

Scars from the night

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

It was the night of the full moon, and both Remus and Rose were sitting in the Shrieking Shack, waiting for the moon to rise, in complete silence.

"So Remus........," Rose trying to break the silence, "where were you bit??" Remus glared at her. "Wait...ummm....you don't have to answer that," she looked at her feet, "sorry."

"It's ok, I guess," said Remus, "here let me show you." He pulled up his left sleeve. "You can't see very well, it has faded."

"I see it, only a little little bit," She said with adding the little squeaky voice when she said the word little.

"Now that I showed mine, can you show me yours?" Asked Remus.

"Sure, hold on," she turned around so her back was facing him, and took off her shirt (you can see her bra-strap right now. "See, the scars are on my back, but there not completely faded." Remus walked up behind her to exam her back. He saw two sets of scratch marks from the werewolf who bit her, then he saw the bite-mark on the back of her neck. He realized that the scratches were from the wolf trying to bite her neck. He traced his fingers down the scratches, moved his head toward the bite, when Rose turned around to face him.

"I told you that you could see the scars, not reenact that moment," She said, their faces almost touching.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's ok, just don't do it a gain." She responded, still, their faces close. Remus took a few steps back. She had a nice body _and a nice chest BAD SELF _thought Remus. But there was one problem that he saw, there were a few faded scars on her stomach.

"Where did you get those from?" he asked referring to the scars on her stomach.

"Not important," she said to quickly while turning around to get her shirt. Remus growled and walked up to her, grabbed her waist, spun her around, and said (almost yelled), "Lire!" he kept a hold on her waist, and kneeled down so he had a better view of her stomach. He knew these scars, self-mutilation. He did it a few time himself before. He looked up at Rose and asked, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Just because," she started to squirm, but Remus kept a strong hold of her waist. He stood up and put his forehead on her forehead, and looked into her eyes. (a/n: he's a head taller than her so it looks good that way)

He said, "Don't do it again," there eyes were kept in each others, gray eyes met dark green ones, until Rose started to walk off. Remus sighed, then he heard a scream. He ran to Rose who fell to the ground, rolling and arching her back at the pain. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it, and then screamed again. He realized she was changing, but the next thing he knew, he felt the pain to.

The next thing, they both woke up in there werewolf forms, trying to keep control of their minds, for know one made them their potion this month. (a/n: they didn't take the wolfsbane this month because no one made it for them). It was going to be a long night.

MWMWMWMWMWMMW

Did you like it?? Please review!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!!!!

Love,

elvinscarf


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!! Sorry about not updating a lot, but with school and all, welllll you get the idea.

Thanks to all my Reviewers!!

-Christine: I know!! The way I'm writing the story will make them a cute couple!! (I hope)

-mama goose: yes!! Keep going!! I love your stories!

!!!!A/N: Rose Might seam a little bit AU and a marry-sue, but she's not!! I have reasons for all!!!

Well on with the story!!

----------------------------------

-Run Away Werewolf-

-Chapter 4-

-Dance Team-

--------------------------------

A few days after the full moon, Remus and Rose Spent little time together. Both thought that the other person wanted to be left alone, until one Thursday when Rose got a letter....

Rose was sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when an owl landed in front of her. She took the letter and gave the owl a bit of her toast. She quickly opened the letter and read fast. James and Sirius started to lean in to see what she was reading, but she almost hit their noses when she jumped and yelled, "YES!!"

"Oy, what was that for Rose?" asked Sirius while rubbing his nose. James nodded.

"Well, ops, sorry guys. Well.. see-I.. well never mind. Just read the letter yourself," she tossed the letter on the table. It read:

_HEY ROSE!! It's Allyson. I hope you remember me, no well, duh. I know you do. The team misses you sooo much!! _

"Team?" asked James.

"Just keep reading."

_Unfortunately, we could not give your job as Head Choreographer that now goes to me (but you are my assistant!). There are not a lot of people doing it. I suppose it's because you left us. It's just me, you, John, Colin, Matt, Kevin, Steven, Pat, Bobby, Andrew, Molly, Kristy, Hannah, Kayla, C.J, Lexi, and Cori. I think there might be a few more, but I don't know. Our Headmasters have agreed for you to apparate to AWWAFA _(a/n: that's her school. It stands for The American Witches and Wizards Acamity for the Fine Arts (years 5-7), and before that she went to the The Young School of Magic and the Fine Arts (years 1-4) both schools have the same Headmaster.) _Every Saturday to come and practice with us. This year theme is Musicals. Please write back to me and start thinking about songs and stuff. See you soon!! We all miss you. Write soon. _

_Your friend and dance partner,_

_Allyson._

"I don't get it," asked Sirius.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm a member a song and dance team. I've been a Head Choreographer for the past 2 years for this team. It is made up of my year only, that want to do song and dance. Others choose to do band, just dance, or just chorus. Do you understand now?"

"Nope," they both responded.

"Ugg. Never mind. See you in class." Rose left the Great Hall and went to the common room, since she a free period next. She grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write.

Buy the time she need to get ready to leave, she was proud of her list. She put it away in her bag and started to walk down to her classes.

-----

Now, it was the end of the day, and all of them were in the library, some working more than others.

Rose slammed her book. "Do you know a place where I can be alone and practice?" she asked to her friends. Remus and Peter looked confused. She explained to them what it was about.

"We know a place. BUT," Smiled James, "We have to see some of you practice."

"Fine, but I'm just going to practice some dance ideas, ok?" they all nodded. "I first need to get a few things, ok?" They all nodded...again.

---

They had reached the Room of Requirements buy the time dinner had passed.

"Now," Remus said, "Think of what you need to practice with. And now, walk in." He opened the door to find a nice descent sized studio, complete with some chairs and a boom-box. They all took a seat, while Rose turned on some music and started to warm up. James, Sirius, and Remus started to sing, while Peter hummed along. She smiled. She got up and changed out of her warm-up suit, leaving her in tights, a red leotard, black jazz shoes, and red and black striped arm-warmers (a/n: they're like legwarmers, except for your arms, and they go from the middle of the forearm to above the elbow).

Remus sat there with an open mouth. He didn't know she had a _really_ nice body. James and Sirius punched him in his arm. Rose smiled at him, he smiled back. James and Sirius broke into laughter.

Rose walked over to them, and smacked them on their head. She walked back to the boom-box, and pressed a few buttons, now a jazz beat was playing. The music started slow, but then started to pick up the pace. She was dancing like she hadn't danced in years. All the guys stared at her; well Remus drooled like a love-sick puppy. The music was at the fastest point. Rose started to take off in a leap; twisting her legs in and spreading them back out in perfect time to the music. She started another leap, but this time when she landed, she landed on her ankle. The Marauders didn't know what happened. Remus got up and went over to Rose.

"Rose?" he asked kneeling down to look her in the eye. One look into her eyes was all he needed; he saw she was in pain. He slowly lifted her into his arms, like a groom would to his new bride, and carried her all the way to the infirmary.

----

Another small chapter, sorry. Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

elvinscarf


	5. Halloween Ball Part 1

HEY!!! Sorry it took soo long to update. But, alas, you all know what school is like.

Thankx to my 1!!!! Reviewer!!

Elora Nova: I LOVED your story. I know what you mean and here's the chapter!!!!

Run Away Werewolf:

Chapter 5:

Halloween Ball Part 1

--------------------------

(A/N: I'm skipping ahead to a week before the Halloween Ball)

----------

Towards the end of dinner, Professor McGonagall taped the side of her glass with her spoon. The Headmaster rose out of his seat.

"Students, I would like to make an announcement. As you all know, Halloween is in a week, so to celebrate, the school will hold a Masquerade Ball. 3rd years and up are invited. I would like to ask you not to bring dates because your masks will have a charm put on them so that you can not take them off and you will not be able to recognize each other. At midnight all masks will be taken off and with one last song, which will end out Ball. If you choose not to where a mask, a memory charm will be put on you. The Ball starts at 7:30. Have a good evening." With that, all the students got up and left.

---------------------------------------------

The week had gone by quickly, and before everyone knew it, it was time to prepare for the Ball. Lilly had offered Rose to come into her Head's quarters, so that they can get ready together. (Lilly and Rose had become friends, duh.)

Lilly had dressed up as a princess. She was wearing a simple A-line, red dress, with gold patterns at the bottom of the dress and at the edge of the sleeves. She was wearing a red pointed hat, with simple gold see-through fabric attached to the top. (A/N: I'm talking about the princess of make-believe when we were little…like those type of hats ect….remember???) Her hair was let down, and had a slight wave to it. She was also wearing a small red and gold mask. The only makeup she wore was a red lipstick. (the ones that come from above the eyebrow and goes to the middle of the noose?? Do you understand??)

Rose dressed up as a girl from the 60's with a knee-length poodle skirt. (I'll start from the bottom up) She had black and white Chucks as shoes. Her skirt was an emerald green color, a hot pink belt, had a small picture of a black cat and the cat's collar and leach was made from silver sequins. The ruffles under her skirt were made from a hot pink material. She was wearing a white polo with an emerald green cursive R over her heart. Her hair was magic-ed longer, so she could put her hair in a high pony-tail and have an extra curl of the hair hanging down. Her mask was a black, cat-like, even with whiskers that had little emeralds on the tip. Her mask was like Lilly's, but did not cover as much face as Lilly's did and Rose's mask had the upper edges had a slight point. Her makeup was mascara and a bright pink lipstick.

Finished and satisfied, they both jogged quickly to the Great Hall.

---------------------------------

The Hall was wonderfully decorated. Most of the students and teachers were already there. As soon as they walked in, one of the teachers casted the spell and they went off in there separate ways.

After a while of doing nothing, a boy dressed as one of the 3 musketeers walked up to her. He had a black mask, sandy blond/brown hair, and a red and gold costume. He looked strangely familiar, but Rose did not remember who it was. A slow song came on. He gave a slight bow, and asked;

"May I have this dance?" She gave a small curtsey and nodded.

For the rest of the night, Rose and her mystery man talk without giving any vital information about who she is or what house she came from. They both had a lot in common, and Rose was starting too really like this boy. It was now 11:00. They were in the garden when they heard the second to last slow song. He looked at her and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around her neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They started swaying to the music.

"…_..And roped me in_

_so memorizing, so hypnotizing_

_I am captivated._

_I am vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all a long._

_And I am flawed_

_But I'm cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear__  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away 3x  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away 4x"_

The guy pulled her closer to him.

"_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong"_

She looked up into his eyes.

"_I am right"_

Her heart beat quickened. His face was coming closer to hers.

"_I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along"_

There noses were almost touching.

"_Slight hope"_

She closed her eyes.

"_It dangles on a string"_

His lips met hers.

"_Like slow spinning redemption..."_

_------------------------------------------------_

So how did u like it? The song was called Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional. Please review. I am currently writing the next chapter as I am typing this. smiles

-elvinscarf


	6. Halloween Ball Part 2

Where We Left Off:

"_Slight hope"_

She closed her eyes.

"_It dangles on a string"_

His lips met hers.

"_Like slow spinning redemption..."_

_----------------------------_

Run Away Werewolf:

Chapter 6:

Halloween Ball Part 2

----------------------

Time seamed to slow down. Slowly, they pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that."

Rose grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back. She led him to a bench and sat down. He lowered his head for another kiss. It was now 11:45.

After the kiss, he took out his wand and pointed it towards his mask. He muttered a few words and did the same thing to her mask. She gave him a questioning look.

"It's for our masks that they fall off at midnight." She snuggled close to him.

_11:55_

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He smelled good. He leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Attention students," they held each other closer, "It is now 11:58. I hope you all have had a wonderful time." There was some cheering. "The time has gone so fast. Let us count down."

"10, 9, 8" her heart was getting louder.

"7, 6, 5" She crashed her lips on his.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!!!!!"

She felt her mask come off, but she didn't break the kiss.

She opened her eyes to see Remus already smiling at her. He leaned his head to hers.

"I hope I can still kiss you, Rose." She closed her eyes. She felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth. Remus smiled into her lips. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouth. They pulled away, out of breath. They now heard the last song come on.

"…_..I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday"_

They stood up.

"_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away"_

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear"_

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be"_

Remus pulled her close.

"_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4"_

She rested her head against him.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you"

They leaned in for the last kiss of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I gave you all TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY AND I GOT NO REVIEWS!!!

--------------------------

Run Away Werewolf:

Chapter 7:

Regarding love, silver, and Snape

------------------------------

Word has passed quickly regarding Remus and Rose's relationship. All was going smooth until one day when Snape and Rose had a little 'chat'…….

It was a nice Friday afternoon, when Rose was going to meet Lilly, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus before their next class when Snape found Rose in the hallway.

"Good day Rose, I do not believe we have met. My name is Severus Snape." Snape said walking up to her.

"I've meet you before, in class. Remember? I thi-"

"Look, I am not in the mood for unnecessary talking. You are dating Remus Lupin, right? He's a werewolf. So, when anything goes wrong." he pulled out a box and opened it. It was a silver dagger. "Pure silver, silver burns their skin and when it gets into their blood-stream, it could kill them." He took out the dagger so that the handle was facing her. He held it out for her to take. She took a step back.

"What? Afraid of sliver?" He took a step closer to her.

"N-nn-o," She stammered. He stepped closer and pulled out his wand.

"I know this little helpful spell that can tell me many things." Before she could ask what, he shouted the spell. Silver ropes tied her wrists together and a silver chocker appeared around her neck.

She was about to scream, when he put a silencing charm on her. She fell to her knees scratching her neck and trying to undo the ropes around her wrists. Silent tears and cries of pain could be seen on her face. Snape did not think this would happen, and before he could do anything, someone shouted;

"STUPEFY!" Snape fell to the ground. The Marauders and Lilly came running to her.

James took off the ropes and Sirius undid the silencing charm. She was still whimpering and crying. There were burn marks on her wrists and neck. Remus bent down and scoped her up in his arms.

"It hurts, Remus, it hurts," She whimpered into his shoulder.

"We need to take her to Madame Prompfry!" Lilly exclaimed looking worried.

"No! I have something that will treat it in the dormitory," He moved Rose closer to him. They all started to run for the rooms.

"GOLD PIXI DUST!!" they all shouted when they got to the portrait hole. They rushed up the stairs to the boys' room, and Remus laid her on his bed. Remus tiered apart his trunk, looking for the red vile that held the potion that he needed. He spread some of the contents Rose's wrist and neck.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. He gave me a sill-silver dagg-dagger and told me I could use it-" Remus silenced her with a short kiss.

"Sshhhh. It's ok," he said rocking her back and forth in his arms. The others went to class while Rose slept in Remus' arms.

-------------------

Please send me ideas of things you would like to see, cool songs and who their bye, and other ideas!!! I NEED MORE IDEAS!!!

Love?? Hate??? Please review, or I'll send my flying monkeys after you!!!


	8. Snow is Haha Funny

I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!!

Elora Nova: GREAT IDEAS!! hugs I can't have Lilly 'kick' him because there on 'friendly' speaking terms, but pranks galore sounds good. I'm thinking about scaring the shit out of Snape by doing something with the full moon. The last Melodie is a remus/oc fic?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Demoness13: sigh I know how you feel. I just wana kiss him SIGH

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but myself.

-------------------

Run Away Werewolf:

Chapter 8

Snow is Ha-ha Funny

--------------------------------

Rose awoke sometime in the middle of the right to feel something soft under her, and something holding her hand. It took her a while to figure out where she is, what happened, and who the hell is holding her hand?!?!?! About after 5 minuets, she figured out what had happened, and that Remus was holding her hand. His arms and head were on the bed, the rest kneeling on the floor.

_He's going to feel that in the morning. _Rose thought. She started to play with his hair. It wasn't soft but it wasn't to rough. It was just perfect. He took his hand away from her to swat at the hand that was playing with his hair. She Suppressed a giggle. She started to play with it again. He smacked her hand and some how managed to get into his bed without wakening up. His arms went around her waist, laid his head on her chest, and snuggled close to her like she was a stuffed animal. She tried not to laugh.

She started to play with his hair, again. He only snuggled closer. She waited a few moments, and he seem to shift like he was about to do something. Suddenly, he jumped up. He moved quickly. He straddled her waist, all his body weight on top of her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. His other hand covered her mouth.

Rose started to freak out. His breathing was ragged. She closed her eyes, scared. It felt like an hour when Remus said:

"Rose?" he croaked out. She opened her eyes slowly and nodded. "Oh my god Rose, I'm so sorry." He rolled off her and pulled her into a tight hug. She mumbled something into his shoulder. "What?" he asked and pulled away.

"I said you weigh as much as a freekin' cow or something," she went back to Remus's arms. He laughed. They heard a 'shut up' and a very loud snort coming from 2 different beds in the room. She giggled.

"James says stuff in his sleep, Peter lightly snores and Sirius snorts and sometimes snores," he whispered in her ear.

"What do you do?" she asked.

"It depends. Sometimes I'll talk our yell, or my breathing becomes loud and ragged."

"Mmmm, sure whatever. Go back to sleep," she said, falling asleep in his arms.

------------------------------

(Christmas Eve Day)

-----------------------------------

The whole gang, besides Peter and including Lilly, were staying for Christmas break. Lilly, Rose, and Beth (Sirius's new girlfriend, who is a 7th year Gryffindor) were walking into the boys' room at 7:30 on a Monday morning. The boys were probably not going to wake up till about 9:00, soooo, why not check on them? And with their squishy pillows. They were able to open the curtains of the beds quietly. All the guys had there blankets over their heads.

"One," Lilly whispered.

"Two."

"One."

"ATTACK!!!" they all yelled, hitting their boyfriends with their pillows. Suddenly, the guys jumped out of bed, pre-prepared with pillows to hit them with. This caused the girls to drop their pillows. They quickly got their pillows back and started to attack back. Beth managed to bewitch some pillows to attack on there own. The girls were rolling in laughter.

"You many have won the battles girls, but you haven't won the WAR!!" Sirius shouted. They all dropped their pillows.

"RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!" shouted Rose in a Monty Python way.

All the girls scrambled out of the dorm, into the common room. It was hard for the girls to run because of what they were wearing. Rose had on long silk pj bottoms and a tank-top, Lilly was wearing a matching shirt and long pants, and Beth was wearing baggie sweat pants and a tank-top. All the guys had on their boxers and a tee-shirt.

The guys were chasing the girls all over the common room. Sirius was the first to catch his girl friend. He slung her over his shoulder, and gave her butt a little smack. She smacked back but harder. James caught Lilly and slung her over his shoulder.

"Thank you for not hitting my ass James," Lilly said.

"Come on Remus, catch her already!" said Sirius. That caught Rose off guard. Remus also slung Rose over his shoulder. He also hit Rose's butt.

"God dammit, Remus, I'm not a bag. And I'm will slap your ass too if you slap mine!" He gave a small chuckle and smacked her butt again. She slapped his butt really hard.

"My dear gentlemen," James started, "I do believe revenge is in order." All the guys nodded. "Now we will all get changed to go outside in the snow, because we have a little surprise for you girls."

"Ya! And don't run out of the common room because our revenge will be worse!" Sirius said putting Beth down. Rose and Lilly were put down too. They all when upstairs to change.

All of them were down in about 10 minuets. The girls were wearing jeans, different color leather gloves, and different color Pea Coates. The guys were wearing some type of pants and a windbreaker, fleece, or sweatshirt as their jackets. Lilly had put a spell on all of them so that their clothes won't get to wet. Yet again, the guys slung their girlfriends over there shoulders, and marched to the outside.

When they got there, the guys threw them into a big pile of snow.

"So… what's the surprise that you told us would be out here?" asked Lilly. The boys looked at each other and shouted:

"REVENAGE!!!" They started to through snow balls at the girls. It started out with boys vs. girls, but then it became boyfriend vs. girlfriend. (The rest will be the snow ball fight between Remus and Rose.)

They kept chucking snow balls at each other until Rose got bored and decided to run up to Remus and stuff snow down his shirt. He yelped and she pinned him to the ground. He pulled her close and started to role around in the snow with her. He then pinned her to the ground. And time stopped for Rose, because Remus kissed her.

----------------------------

Please r and r!!! more ideas would be liked!!! Love ya all lots,

-elvinscarf


	9. Chapter 9, Part 1

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Reviewer Circle

Demoness13: hehehe you'll see.

Fox of the Nova: big black dog approaches and growls He points to dog doesn't like it when other girls bat their eye lashes at Remus's girl. Hehe, got the pillow fight off of an add for a perfume. For definition, see review for the newest chapter.

--------------------------

Run Away Werewolf

Chapter 9:

Letter, Mistletoe, and Love! Oh My!! (Part 1)

--------------------------

Rose awoke to someone jumping on her bed, singing.

"…..Happy Christmas!! It's Christmas!! Wakie Wakie its time for Gifts!!" Rose through her pillow at the person who was doing this. They changed their words to their make up tune. "Silly Rose, Silly Rose. It's time to Wake up!!" They slammed the pillow back onto her. "It's time for snogging. Remus wants to snog Rose! And Rose WANTS TO SNOG HIM!!!" the person gave one final big jump, and jumped off the bed before Rose started to chase after her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER WOKE ME UP AT 6:00!!! I DON'T THINK REMUS WANTES TO SNOG ME, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SNOG HIM!!!!!" Rose chased the girl down the stairs to find the Marauders, Lilly, and a panting Beth.

"Yell a little louder, there might have been someone on the other side of the castle that might have not herd you. And I won't mind if you snog me," Lupin said while walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas to you to lov," Rose said and started to kiss him.

"Hey Moony, save the sex for the bed." Someone said and they pulled apart from each other.

"Lets open presents," Lilly said and they gathered around the tree.

-------------------------------------

sorry for the short chapter. More ideas would be liked!!

-elvinscarf


	10. Chapter 9, Part 2

Run Away Werewolf

Chapter 9:

Letter, Mistletoe, and Love! Oh My!! (Part 2)

---------------------------------

They all gathered around the tree, while Remus un-shrank his record player and it started to play Christmas music.

"Nice touch Moony," said James picking up a present and throwing it at Sirius. It hit him his stomach. He let out a grunt of pain.

"Ow, what was that for James?"

"What? It's for you," Sirius instantly started to tare apart the present.

After a while, Rose had opened all her presents; except for Remus's because he wanted her to open it last. Beth made her a photo album, Sirius gave her a box of random candy, Peter gave her a stationary set with a wax seal that had a crescent moon and the letter 'R', Lilly gave her a few jars off different color ink and some quill pens, and James gave her a book about Potions (her favorite subject).

"Here," said Remus giving her a little box, "Open this one first." Rose opened it and saw a heart shaped locket. The locket and the chain were gold. It was a simple heart, she turned it over. It said, 'To R. I'll love you forever. From R". Remus handed her a letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_Happy Christmas! There is something I have to tell you. From the moment I saw you (well, maybe not the exact moment), I knew something would happen between us. I don't know really what to write, I actually should say this to you right now, but I wanted to say that I love you. _

_Love,_

_Remus_

She looked up to were Remus was sitting, jumped on his lap and started to kiss him. Remus started to fall back from being jumped on, but he still kissed her back with just as much passion.

"Oooo, snog fest. Can I join?" They came apart to see Sirius laying next to them, his face a little to close to them. Rose shrieked and moved off of Remus. Beth smacked Sirius's head. Remus looked at her and said;

"You haven't opened the locket." She quickly grabbed the locket and opened it. The picture expanded a little bit so that is was a small rectangle, but u could still see the picture clearly. The picture was Remus and her, smiling and Remus occasionally gave her a peck on the cheek until Rose grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Rose remembered when they took this picture in Hogsmead (sp?). She smiled and look at Remus.

"Thank you," She got close to his ear and whispered, "I love you with all my heart." She gave him a short kiss but passion filled kiss, then half shouted, "Time for breakfast!"

On the way to breakfast, their paths crossed with Peeves who hung mistletoes all over their head. But hey, who doesn't like a morning snog?


	11. Chapter 10

Run Away Werewolf

Chapter 10:

Sing! Dance! And Sing!

-------------------------------

It was in the middle of January, when the Marauders, Lilly, and Beth went to see Rose's performance. It was a week filled with art shows, dance and song. The last day was the day the 7th years performed. Rose's song and dance group would have most of their acts scattered through out the day along with the all dance, all chorus, and band. 7th years (as a group like song and dance), could have 3 complete group acts, 1 solo, and 2 small group act if they wanted.

"THE NEXT ACT WILL BE THE 7TH YEAR…. ROSE WATERS!!!!" the announcer shouted. The auditorium irrupted in applause. (All the songs will only have the words and in script format. That means I will NOT put dance moves or instrumental parts.)

The curtains opened to see Rose in her black tap shoes and a somewhat tight jeans on top of her black spaghetti- strapped leotard. The music started.

Rose: I'm watching sis go pit-a-pat

Said I can do that

I can do that.

Knew every step right off the bat,

Said I can do that

I can do that.

One morning sis won't go to dance class,

I grabbed her shoes and tights and all.

But my foots to small.

So,

I stuff her shoes with extra socks.

Run seven blocks,

In nothing flat!

Hell I can do that

I can do that.

I got to class and had it made,

And so I stayed,

The rest of my life!

All thanks to sis!

Now married and fat!

I can do this.

That I can do!

I can do that!

(Back to normal) They soon came to the last act. (I'm to lazy to find 3 group songs for her group.)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have come to the last act. As you all know, this is a school for the fine arts. As some of you don't know, this school attracts students from all over the world. It also is a school for were other rejected magic folk, like werewolves and vampires, this school had become a home for them. Since people like them have trouble finding jobs in the magic world, they turn to the muggle world. Some many of these people have become successful in the fine arts. We have 9 werewolves in thins part of the school from all over the world. I would like to introduce our 3 seventh year werewolves; ROSE, KEVIN, AND MATT. THEY ARE PERFORMING STEAM HEAT FROM THE PAJAMA GAME WITH THE ORANGILE CORAGRAPHY BY BOB FOSSIE!!!" The room was fuelled in cheers and applause. ( The click is when they make clicking noise with their tongs.) They were wearing black jazz pants, black jazz shoes, black shirts, and black hats. The music started. (Back to script format.)

All: Yeahh….

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

But I need your love to keep away the cold.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

But I can't get warm without your hand to hold.

The radiators hissin still I need your kissin to keep me from freezing each night!

I've got a hot water bottle, but nothing I've got'll take the place of you holding me tight!

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

I've got click click fsssss steam heat.

But I need your love to keep away the cold.

(::Instrumental and dance:: )

Kevin and Matt: They told me to shovel more coal in the boiler.

They told me to shovel more coal in the boiler.

They told me to shovel more coal in the boiler.

Rose: But that don't do no good.

Kevin and Matt: They told me to pour some more oil in the burner.

They told me to pour some more oil in the burner.

They told me to pour some more oil in the burner.

Rose: But that don't do no good.

K M: Coal in the boiler.

R: No good.

K M: Oil in the burner.

R: No good.

Cold?

K M: NO!

R: Hot?

K M: YES!

R: Fsssss

K M: Yes yes yes

All: come on union get hot!!

(:: Dancing and music:: )

All: BOINK BOINK!!

BOINK BOINK!!

BOINK BOINK!!

(:: music and dancing:: )

All: I need your love to keep away the cold.

I need your love,

To keep awayyyy

The coldddd…..

Fsssss

YEA!!!

(Back to normal) They took a bow and received a standing ovation.

-----------------------------

The next chapter: the after party!!!


	12. Chapter 11

AAAAAAHHHA! I'M NOT DEAD YET!

OMG! I gave my penname to some of my classmates, and they are READING my stories. Why? Why did I do this to me? puts head in hands this is sooo embarrassing. Oh, and the person Rose is not mean it's me. I just like the name.

I think this will be one of the last song chapters for a long time.

SPECAL THANKS TO FOX OF THE NOVA WHO IS MY SAVIOR! HUGS!

I LOVE TOU ALL!

Fox on the Nova: yes, she was tap dancing for the first song, for the second song it was jazz. Rose knows A LOT of different types of dance.

Other reviewers: I'm sorry, I don't remember who else is reviewing because I got officially blocked (yes, I know I can unblock it, but the great eye knows, yesss knows. Presssssusoussss.)

Setting for this chapter is at the 7th year common room. They have a radio/ karaoke box thing and a mini stage. Peter has left to go home.

-

Run Away Werewolf

Chapter 11:

After Party!

-

"With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic." Most of the guys, including Sirius and James, were singing with the radio and trying to dance well….. sluttly. It wasn't pretty.

Cori turned off the music. "Ok, enough bad dancing from the guys!" She turned of the radio by accident and most of the people started to sing and dance along-

"……..Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Just lose it  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Go crazy  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
Oh baby  
HA-HA  
Oh baby, baby  
HA-HA…"

-

Later on in the night; Rose, Allyson, Kayla, CJ, and most of the other girls left to go 'prepare' for something. (a/n: Rose and Remus, Allyson and Matt, Kayla and Pat, CJ and Kevin are all couples.)

"Ok, we have an act," started Colin putting in a CD and turning on his video recorder, "Only because there special and asked for it." One of the girls came up to him and smacked him on the back on the head. "Oww. Anyways, should I start the music?" there was a chorus of yes from the girls. From what everyone could see, the girls were wearing halter-tops that showed a lot of their midriff, straighten their hair and gave it a slight wave at the bottom, and a black skirt that looked like it had 3 small layers and that was a good 7 inches above their knees. Rose wore an extreme dark blue halter-top, Kayla wore yellow, Allyson wore emerald green, CJ wore red, and the other girls were wearing other colors. (the song will be now in script format. yes, I like this song and I know the lyrics are saying stuff and all, but who cares.)

Allyson (A): Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Kayla (K): Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

CJ (C): Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Rose (R): Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

They all turn around

All: Hey sister, go, go, go, go, go!

A: Uh, where's all my soul sisters Uh, let me hear ya flow sisters.

C: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street.

They all walk towards there bf

C: She said Hello, hey Joe, you wana give it a go? Oh, Ooh, uh.

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

they sit their bf lap

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee Mocca chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade

They slide their hands down and put them over their head and start to move their hips in a circler motion. Remus sat there with his mouth open, gripping the sides of his chair.

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

They walked back to the stage

C: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that magnolia wine. One her black satian sheets its where he started to freek, yeah.

They all walk towards there bf

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

they sit their bf lap

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee Mocca chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade

They slide their hands down and put them over their head and start to move their hips in a circler motion. _Does she know what she's doing to me?_ thought Remus.

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

They walked back to the stage

R: yeah, yeah, uh. Yeah, yeah, uh.

A: you come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we got that cake, straight out of the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin' why spend mine, when I can spend yours. Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry, I'm a keep playin' these cats out like Atari.

K: High heeled shoes, getting' love from the Jews. Four badass chicks form the Moulin Rouge. Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters.

C: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. By the case, the meaning of expensive taste.

R: You wana, gitchi gitchi, ya, ya. Mocca chocolata

K: What

R: Creole Lady Marmalade.

A: Marmalade

R: Lady Marmalade

C: Marmalade

K: Lady Marmalade

A: Marmalade

R: Hey, hey, hey, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah.

R: Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth. Colour of café au lait. Made the savage bease inside roar intill he cried.

All: More, More, More, more, more. Ooh, ooh, oh

They walk towards their boyfriends again.

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da

they sit their bf lap

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee Mocca chocolata ya ya Creole Lady Marmalade

They slide their hands down and put them over their head and start to move their hips in a circler motion. _Not again, wait yes more, no! STOP REMUS! _Though Remus.

All: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi.

They walked back to the stage.

K: Come on, uh.

A: Moulin

C: Lady Marmalade

R: Hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.

K: Rockwilder baby

A: Moulin Rouge

All: Ooh

C: Misdemanor here

R: Creole Lady Marmalade

All: Oh yeah!

(normal writing.)

"Can I borrow your wand, Remus?" asked Rose walking to him. He nodded and handed her his wand, still trying to shake off the effect of the song. She taped her shirt, which changed into a tee. Then taped her skirt, which turned into pants. She handed him back his wand and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go." He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"Are you ok? I mean your really quite."

"Well, I guess that…well umm….you know…" Rose gave a light laugh and smiled. They spent the night content in each others' arms.

-

sorry for the bad ending, its been bugging me for months! I'll try to update as much as possible, but you know school! Ps. Tips on what you want in the story are very nice!

elvinscarf


	13. Chapter 12

OMG I'M BACK!

this is just an A/N stating that I WILL WRITE!

my mcirosft does not work, so now i have nothing to correct my spelling for now...sorry.

i got writers block, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DONT LIKE MY SPELLING OR MY STORY, and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Next Chapter preview:

Then she saw him standing there, all dressed up in a tux.

"Rose, from the momentI first met you, I knew I had to be with you. I've only know you for a year, and this may seem a little bit fast but-

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? tune in and find out!


End file.
